


Timing Is Everything

by Cephy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of a challenge to give characters hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing Is Everything

Harry heard the footsteps approaching, but he turned too late. "No, Hermione, wait--"

Hermione looked at Harry curiously as she hurried towards him, already opening her mouth to speak-- then suddenly paused, an odd look passing over her face. Moving determinedly forward, she dropped her books, reached out both arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, squeezing tight.

Then she froze, and after a moment stepped back looking confused. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure why I just did that."

"I do," Harry replied sourly. "Someone jinxed me, or something, and now everyone who comes anywhere near me is compelled to-- erm, hug me." To his annoyance, he felt a blush stealing over his face, which wasn't helped by the fact that Hermione was slowly coming to look like she was holding in laughter. "It's not funny," he protested, "it's a bloody mess! Lavender and Parvati have been 'accidentally' walking too close all morning. Seamus nearly had a fit-- _Ron_ had just come out of the _shower_."

Hermione's face was slowly going red, and her lips were pressed tightly together. Harry regarded her with resignation. "Oh, go on, then."

A few strained giggles escaped her before she got herself under control. "I'm sorry, Harry, it's just--" Her lips twitched again, and she hurriedly changed course. "Well, I'm sure we can figure out how to fix it," she finished earnestly.

"I hope so," Harry muttered, starting to walk again, aiming for the library and trying to figure out what might be the least travelled route. All he'd need would be to run into McGonagall, or Filch-- or, Merlin forbid, _Snape_. Or--

As if summoned, Draco Malfoy rounded the corner ahead of them, flanked by his usual goons. He paused, then started towards them with a smirk.


End file.
